


Pappa er rar

by Bewa



Series: Verdens Navle [4]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bewa/pseuds/Bewa
Summary: En liten fluffy påminnelse om at de har det bra i Verdens Navle.Og til de som lurte på  hvorfor Iris hadde Bech Næsheim som etternavn i første skoledag, her kom svaret!Håper det falt i smak hos dere. Jeg setter som alltid utrolig stor pris på tilbakemeldinger! ❤❤





	Pappa er rar

Isak er på vei hjem fra jobb etter seinvakt. Klokka er over fem, det er surt og kaldt, og han lengter bare etter å komme seg hjem. Oktober viser seg fra sin sureste side i dag, det blåser kraftig og regnet pisker ham i ansiktet, på halsen og rundt ørene. Buksa er allerede fuktig på lårene, og joggesko kunne vel med fordel vært byttet ut med støvler. Han drar hetta over hodet og bøyer seg mot vinden. Heldigvis avlyste Thomas og han oldboystreningen i dag. Han har slett ikke lyst til å gå ut igjen, lengter bare etter å komme inn. Hjem til de andre tre.

Dagen hadde vært hektisk, han følte han hadde sprunget fra krise til krise, fra unge til unge. Og møter. Først møte med Frank, så avdelingsmøte på formiddagen og møte med PPT på ettermiddagen. Et møte han hadde blitt ordentlig hissig på, for PPT-rådgiveren hadde vært så bastant i sine uttalelser, enda han ikke kjente ungen han uttalte seg om en gang. Så Isak  hadde sagt fra, selvfølgelig, og fått støtte fra de andre pedagogene på møtet, inkludert Frank. Heldigvis. Og rådgiveren ble litt spakere etterpå. Unnskyldte seg faktisk. Men det tapper han litt for krefter, når han må kjempe mot instanser som egentlig skal være til hjelp. Heldigvis er det ikke alltid sånn.

Han har pappapermisjon med Iris tirsdag og torsdag. Even har de tre andre dagene. En løsning de begge er veldig fornøyd med, selv om det medfører litt ekstra press de dagene han er på jobb. Alt må skje da liksom, spesielt når det gjelder møter. Even har det annerledes, han kan jobbe hjemmefra, både når Iris sover og på ettermiddagene, mens for Isak blir det litt mer pes enkelte av dagene han er på jobb. Han klager ikke da, ikke egentlig. Vil ikke være uten dagene med Iris for alt i verden. Han er bare litt sliten akkurat nå.

Kiwi er på veien hjem, og han går innom der og kjøper litt snacks. Fortjener det, syns han.  Sjokolade til Even og potetgull til seg selv. Og et par øl. Digg. Sitte i armkroken til Even, potetgull på fanget og en øl i hånden,  det er fredagen sin det.

 

Vel hjemme i gangen, lukker han ytterdøren igjen etter seg, rekker såvidt å sette ned sekken og få av seg den våte jakken før Mikael kommer stormende ut i gangen og kaster seg i armene hans. Tiåringen er slett ikke for gammel for kos og klem, og Isak løfter ham opp og holder ham tett inntil seg med begge armene rundt ryggen hans. Mikael fester bena sine rundt hoftene hans.

“Isak? Du og pappa har fått brev. Pappa har gått rundt og rundt i hele ettermiddag og ventet på at du skulle komme hjem så han kan åpne det.” Mikael ser på ham. “Han er litt rar.” Mikael hvisker det siste i øret hans.

Isak må smile for seg selv, Even, rar?  Brev? Han ser på Mikael når han slipper ham ned på gulvet. “Hva slags brev?”

“Vet ikke. Pappa har ikke sagt noe. Men brevet ligger på kjøkkenbordet, og pappa har ikke åpnet det. Har bare sagt at han må vente på deg. Kom da!” Mikael tar tak i hånden hans og drar ham med seg.

 

Isak kipper kjapt av seg de våte skoene. Burdet skiftet til tørre sokker, men rekker ikke det, for Mikael drar ham igjennom den tomme stuen og inn på kjøkkenet. Even står foran komfyren, smiler til ham når han kommer inn. Iris sitter i stolen ved bordet, tygger på noe, og har en kjeks i hver hånd. Smiler mot ham med en gang han kommer inn i rommet, armene slår mot bordet og bena sparker i lufta. Akkurat som hun sier " _Der er du! Endelig! Løft meg opp, løft meg opp!!_ ” Isak går bort til henne og løfter henne ut av stolen. Får litt bløt, most, kjeks smurt utover genseren, før de klissete hendene hennes klasker ham på kinnene. Hun lukter kjeks, melk og Even. De har sikkert kosa seg masse inne i varmen i dag. Han ser dem for seg, hun på fanget til Even når hun sover, og han jobber. Eller begge to på gulvet. Even på magen og hun krabbende rundt og over ham, leker og herjer. Perfekt.  

“Hei, jenta mi!” Han kysser henne på pannen, skraper litt på kinnet hennes med skjeggstubbene han ikke rakk å barbere bort på morgenen, blåser på halsen hennes så hun ler og klyper ham lett i kinnene med de små lubne nevene sine. Isak går bort til Even og kysser ham. “Halla.”

“Halla.” Even kysser tilbake, og får et klask over det ene øyet fra Iris. Akkurat som hun sier _“Ligg unna, han er min.”_ Også får hun et kyss av Even også og ler igjen.

“Mikael sa noe om et brev?” Isak ser på Even, kikker oppi kjelen og trekker inn lukten av kyllinggryte.

“Ja. Et brev. Jeg klarte nesten ikke å vente, men måtte, syns jeg.”

Even henter brevet på kjøkkenbordet, viser ham det og Isak skjønner hvorfor han har ventet, og hvorfor han har gått rundt seg selv. Det kribler i magen, han kjenner pulsen stige.

 

Det er **_brevet._ **

 

“Du kan åpne det.” Isak ser på Even før han borrer nesen sin inn i brystet til Iris, blåser varm luft på magen hennes  så hun ler igjen og griper tak i håret hans med begge hender. Det lugger, og han vet, at nå har han mest sannsynlig håret fullt av kjeksguffe og sikkel, men blåser i det.

De vet egentlig begge to hva som står i det brevet, men det er noe med å holde papiret i hånden. Beviset liksom. At det er sant, endelig.

Even setter seg ned, “Mikael, kom hit du og da.” Han ser på Mikael som går mot Even. Isak setter seg ned ved siden av Even som løfter Mikael opp på fanget sitt. Han åpner konvolutten og drar ut arket, bretter det ut.

Isak bøyer seg fram og leser sammen med Even. Det **_er_ ** brevet de har ventet på. Brevet som sier at Iris er deres datter, at han er pappa’n hennes. At Even er pappa’n hennes. At Mikael har fått en lillesøster.

 

På ordentlig. Offisielt. Bekreftet. Bestemt. Rettslig.

 

Isak kjenner tårene i øynene sine, og han ser opp på Even som smiler, våt i øynene han også. Han bøyer seg fram og kysser ham, før han kysser Iris på kinnet, klemmer henne tett inntil seg til hun begynner å protestere og han må løsne grepet rundt henne.

“Isak? Hvorfor gråter du?” Mikael ser på ham med store øyne.

Isak smiler, ler kort. “Fordi jeg er så glad, MIkael. Dette brevet betyr at Iris er jenta vår, at hun skal bo her for alltid, at pappa og jeg er pappaene hennes.”

“Å?” MIkael ser på Even.

“Og det betyr at Iris er lillesøsteren din.” Even klemmer Mikael og kysser ham på kinnet. Mikael drar hånden over kinnet og ser på Even.

“Pappa? Ikke kyss…... men, var hun ikke det før og da?”

“Joda, på en måte, men nå er det helt sikkert. Helt bestemt.”

“Åja.” Mikael ser litt forvirret ut, men nikker.

 

Isak skjønner at det er vanskelig for Mikael å forstå forskjellen på å være fosterbarn og det å være adoptert. De har kanskje ikke vært gode nok på å forklare det for ham heller. De får sette seg ned å forklare for ham skikkelig senere. Ikke akkurat nå, for nå klarer ikke Isak å si så mye. Even legger armen rundt ham og klemmer ham. De sitter sånn en liten stund, hele den lille familien, tett sammen. Helt til det har gått rundt 20 sekunder, og Iris syns det er mer enn nok kosing og alt for lite action. Hun sparker den lille foten sin midt i skrittet til Isak, og han stønner.

“Auu..." Han biter tennene sammen og puster ut. "Jeg tror prinsessa er klar for litt action altså. Adoptert eller ikke.” Isak løfter henne, hun ser på ham og gliser. Han setter henne ned på gulvet etter et kyss på pannen, og hun krabber avgårde mot stuen i en rasende fart. Stopper i døråpningen, snur seg mot dem og hikster av latter når hun ser at Mikael følger etter henne, på alle fire han også. Begge to forsvinner ut i stuen og Isak reiser seg, drar Even opp på beina og inntil seg. Even legger armene rundt ham, klemmer til.

“Hei pappa!”

Isak legger hodet ned i halsgropen hans og puster. _“Pappa”_. Akkurat nå, er det det fineste ordet Even kunne sagt til ham, og tårene triller igjen.

 

 

 

Det er Isak som tar det opp når de ligger i sengen senere på kvelden. Han har egentlig bare bestemt seg, for lenge siden,  og det er egentlig bare for Even å si ja. Han har egentlig ikke noe valg. Han må bare være enig....

“Hun skal hete Iris Bech Næsheim.” Isak ser på Even når han sier det, er helt bestemt på det. Helt fra de fikk vite at de skulle få adoptere henne, så hadde han vært bestemt på det, men han har ikke sagt noe til Even før nå.

Even ser på ham, stryker ham over armen og smiler forsiktig. “Skal ikke Valtersen være med?”

Isak ligger med hodet på armen hans og rister på hodet, kikker opp og ser ham i øynene, stemmen er fast. “Nei. Jeg vil ikke at min datter skal ha det navnet. Det navnet har ikke gitt meg noe som helst opp igjennom, og jeg vil ikke gi det videre. Til noen.”

“Men…” Even prøver seg, men Isak avbryter ham.

“Dessuten, når vi gifter oss, så kommer jeg til å bytte til Bech Næsheim jeg også.”

Hånden til Even stopper. Han klemmer rundt overarmen hans. “Når vi gifter oss?”

“Ja. Når vi gifter oss.”

 

Even snur seg på siden så de ligger ansikt til ansikt. Han løfter seg halvveis opp, støtter seg på albuen og ser på ham, stryker med fingertuppene over pannen og øyenbrynene, fingrene hans er så vidt nære, det kiler litt, men gjør også at han slapper av. “Du vil gifte deg med meg?”

Isak smiler, legger hånden sin på kinnet til Even, stryker forsiktig over det med tommelen, før han tar hånden bak i nakken og drar ham mot seg og kysser ham. Legger hodet litt bakover og ser på ham. “Selvfølgelig vil jeg gifte meg med deg, Even." Isak trekker pusten, blir plutselig usikker. “Vil ikke du?”

Even bøyer seg fram, kysser ham tilbake. “Det er ingenting jeg heller vil, Isak. Jeg… jeg trodde bare ikke at du ville… gifte deg.”

“Men så bra da!” Isak nikker, kjenner at smilet er litt for stort, prøver å holde det tilbake.

“Ja.” Even gnir nesen sin mot hans, kysser ham mykt og forsiktig. “Men en av oss må fri da. Sånn på ordentlig. Skikkelig romantisk, ordentlig overromatisk.”

“Overromantisk, faktisk.” Isak kjenner at han himler med øynene, klarer faktisk ikke å la være.

“Ja. Overromantisk.” Even kysser ham igjen. “Sånn superfantastisk romantisk. Med levende lys, roseblader, klissete musikk, naken og rose i munnen.”

Isak begynner å le. “Tenk om jeg ikke klarer å svare da? Hvis du kommer inn i et rom, naken med en rose i munnen? Tenk på alle de skyggene den nakne, lekre, kroppen din kommer til å lage i skinnet fra de levende lysene. Og med en rose i kjeften i tillegg. Hysterisk!” Isak klukker.

“Da får du ikke gifte deg med meg da.” Even later som han er litt fornærmet men ler litt han også.

“Det blir veldig dumt.” Isak prøver å se lei seg ut, mens han stikker hånden sin inn under puten, griper det han har gjemt der og knytter neven og ser på Even. Han smiler i steden for å leke lei seg, for er det noe han ikke er, er det lei seg. Kanskje han smiler litt mye nå også?

 

“Even?”

“Ja?”

“Kan jeg få si noe? Uten at du avbryter meg?” Isak kjenner det boblet i magen, han er svett i håndflatene og han kjenner at det pipler noen svettedråper fram på overleppen og i nakken. Han har tenkt så mye på dette, og vet at dette er den perfekte dagen, det perfekte tidspunktet. Men nå, når han skal gjøre det, så er det som om munnen plutselig er helt tørr, hjernen ikke virker og tunga slett ikke har tenkt å samarbeide og la ham si de ordene han har planlagt allikevel.

“Okey?” Even ser på ham, øynene har smalnet seg litt og han har et halvt smil på leppene.

“Fint.” Isak trekker pusten, svelger, før han heiser seg opp på den ene albuen og ser ned på Even, som ligger med hodet på puta. Isak stryker noen hårstrå bort fra pannen hans, lar fingrene så vidt være nær huden hans nedover kjeven.  “Even. Du er det beste som har hendt i livet mitt. Da du kom inn i livet mitt for litt over fire år siden, så snudde du opp ned på mine tanker om hva jeg noen gang trodde jeg kunne få….”

“Eh, Isak?”  Even ser på ham med store øyne.

“Ssshhhh…….” Isak legger en finger på leppene hans. “Jeg snakker nå.” Han kremter påtatt. “Jeg trodde aldri jeg kunne få alt dette jeg har fått med deg. En familie med to skjønne barn og verdens fineste, flotteste, kjekkeste, mest omsorgsfulle og snilleste mann. En familie var noe jeg aldri trodde jeg kunne få. En tilhørighet jeg aldri trodde jeg skulle få oppleve. Du gjør meg trygg, du gir meg tro på meg selv, du støtter meg i alt jeg gjør, du er alltid der for meg. Akkurat som jeg alltid skal være der for deg. Uansett. Jeg elsker deg så mye, og kan ikke tenke meg å leve et sekund av livet mitt uten deg.”

Isak åpner hånden og Even ser på den, og på det som ligger i hånden, øynene hans blir store når de ser opp på Isak. De blå øynene til Even har vel aldri vært så blå, tenker Isak i et lite sekund, før han trekker pusten og sier med skjelvende stemme. “Even, vil du gifte deg med meg?” Isak tar den ene gullringen mellom tommel og pekefinger og holder den fram mot ham.

Even bare stirrer på ham, i det føles som en evighet. Isak rekker å  bli både iskald og få hjertebank før Even løfter hånden sin mot hans og svarer. “Isak? Herregud. Selvfølgelig vil jeg gifte meg med deg. Fy faen, jeg elsker deg.” Isak trer ringen på fingeren til Even, og Even trer den andre ringen på hans finger. Så blir han overfalt av Even, presset ned i madrassen og overøst med kyss så han nesten ikke får puste. Latteren bobler i magen hans og han erklærer seg selv for verdens lykkeligste mann.

**Author's Note:**

> En liten fluffy påminnelse om at de har det bra i Verdens Navle. 
> 
> Og til de som lurte på hvorfor Iris hadde Bech Næsheim som etternavn i første skoledag, her kom svaret! 
> 
> Håper det falt i smak hos dere. Jeg setter som alltid utrolig stor pris på tilbakemeldinger! ❤❤


End file.
